


By Any Means Necessary

by DragonStar84



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonStar84/pseuds/DragonStar84
Summary: Takes place after ROTF. Starscream is determined to do whatever he can to give the last surviving sparkling a chance to survive, no matter how crazy or slim that chance may be.





	1. Chapter 1

This started out as a really odd dream, turned into an equally weird plot bunny that I tried to ignore, because it was just too weird and crazy, I didn’t think anyone would like it, but the plot bunny kept biting and I finally wrote it.

 

 

Starscream watched helplessly as another sparkling became weaker, its spark slowly fading. He let out a frustrated growl as its spark finally went out completely.

 

“With the loss of the Allspark and the Fallen’s knowledge of how to restore it our entire race will become extinct and all Megatron cares about is destroying Optimus Prime,” he said angrily turning away from the lifeless sparkling.

 

“Would it really do any good if Megatron was here? What difference could it possibly make?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Megatron has almost half our forces on earth fighting the Autobots, the other half is dead or out of communication range. As long as the Autobots aren’t initiating any attacks against us we should be putting all of our resources into finding new sources of energon to keep the sparklings alive,” Starscream replied, walking over to look at the last remaining sparkling.

 

“You don’t even know if having more energon will keep the sparklings alive, no one has ever tried growing them like this, at least not through the entire basic development stage. Maybe the only way to keep sparklings alive is with the Allspark or to have a femme carry them, this whole experiment could have just been a waste of time,” Thundercracker pointed out.

 

“Then maybe we’ll just have to find a femme to carry the last sparkling,” Starscream replied.

 

“Sure and where are you going to come up with a femme willing to do that?  There aren’t any Decepticon femmes left and I don’t think any of the Autobot femmes would be all that thrilled to help bring another Decepticon into being, especially a clone of you, one of our most skilled fighters,” Thundercracker pointed out.

 

“Who said anything about a willing femme? We’ll kidnap one of the Autobot femmes and keep her here until the sparkling is born,” Starscream replied.

 

“You do realize the Autobots won’t take that too well, they would hunt us down and kill us for kidnapping one of them,” Thundercracker said.

 

“Well then it’s a good thing they don’t have a clue where our base is, we‘ll just have to disable the femmes communication abilities before we bring her back here. If Optimus Prime is stupid enough to send the few remaining femmes into battle when they’re the only way he knows of that we can create new sparklings and no one has questioned that decision then they’re all fools or have given up any hope of being able to produce enough sparklings to continue our race. I refuse to give up so easily,” Starscream told him.

 

“What’s the point of even trying to get this to work, if we’re going to have to use Cybertronian femmes anyways and we already know there aren’t enough of them left to sustain our numbers naturally, what good does kidnapping one do?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“It will keep this sparkling alive while I try to find a way to keep them alive without the use of femmes. I refuse to allow this sparkling to die as long as there is anything I can do to try to keep it alive,” Starscream replied.

 

“Alright, I’ll help you, but do you really think the sparkling will survive long enough? It’s such a sickly looking little thing,” Thundercracker asked walking over to look at it, “You sure this is your clone and not Scalpel’s? It’s so small, even for a sparkling.”

 

“The energon line was twisted so it didn’t get as much as the other sparklings, unfortunately I didn’t find out until I noticed how much smaller it was than the others. Its internal systems developed at the same rate as the other sparklings, but it didn’t have enough energon to grow in size as well. In the end it may actually have worked to its advantage as it seems to be able to survive with less energon than the larger sparklings needed which is why it’s still alive. Now that our energon sources are completely depleted even it won’t survive long which is why we need to move quickly if we’re going to keep it alive,” Starscream said.

 

“So when do we go after the femme?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Right now, with the energon gone if we don’t get the sparkling into a femme within the next few earth hours it’ll die before the necessary connections to provide it with energy are formed,” Starscream told him as he very carefully transferred the sparkling to a smaller glass pod then placed it securely in his cockpit. “Half the Autobot forces were fighting Megatron in the eastern United States yesterday and we know their base is somewhere in the south west. None of the reports we’ve received mentioned the femmes being in the battle which must mean they’re watching the base. All we have to do is have you attack a few humans and they’ll come out to stop us, then you will keep them distracted from the air while I sneak in and kidnap one of the femmes before the others even realize I’m there. Once I have her far enough away I’ll place the sparkling and disable her communications system.”

 

“Shouldn’t you disable the communications system first, so she can’t call for help?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“It’s a delicate process I wouldn’t want to cause any real damage that could divert energy away from the sparkling to healing the damage, with the limited time the sparkling will survive it’s too much of a risk to let the femme sustain any unnecessary injuries,” Starscream explained.

 

“Alright, one more question though. What happened to taking over the Decepticons and getting rid of Megatron? You haven’t given up after all this time have you?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Of course not, but what point is there in leading an army that will eventually die off without new recruits? Anyways who would you rather have leading you, a bot who only cares about killing and gaining power or one who will ensure the survival of our race and that there will be enough soldiers to defeat the enemy? If I can successfully ensure the survival of our race, others will be more likely to follow me. I may not even have to kill Megatron myself if enough Decepticons decide I would make a better leader,” Starscream explained.

 

 

\-----------

 

An hour later Thundercracker began firing missiles up and down a stretch of road near some cliffs that would provide the Autobots with good cover from one direction, but would also require them to split up and leave their backs exposed.

 

As Starscream had predicted several Autobots showed up, taking cover in the cliffs they started firing at Thundercracker who stayed to the far side of the cliffs firing back at them and keeping them distracted.

 

Once the Autobots were spread throughout the cliffs Starscream dropped down from above the clouds he had been hiding in and swooped in as quickly and silently as possible. His plan couldn’t have worked more perfectly, Chromia was at the highest point of the cliffs, making her an easy target as Starscream flew in and snatched her before she or any of the other Autobots had time to realize what was happening.

 

“Let me go you pit spawned Deceptiscum!” Chromia yelled struggling as Starscream flew off with her.

 

“Do you really think I would go through the trouble of capturing you and then just release you because you want me to? Surely even an Autobot isn’t that stupid,” Starscream replied.

 

Chromia didn’t reply, she relaxed a bit and then suddenly twisted, managing to get one arm free and drove a small blade between the armor on Starscream’s arm.

Starscream screeched in pain, instinctively pulling his arm away and lost his grip on Chromia and she struggled out of his other arm.

As she started to fall Chromia grabbed Starscream’s foot and swung herself up on to his back. Grabbing the edges of his wings she shifted her weight forcing him to go off course.

 

“Get off of my back you annoying femme, you‘re going to make us crash!” Starscream shouted.

 

“Do you really think I would go through the trouble of getting up here and then just get off because you want me too? Then again it wouldn‘t surprise me if a Decepticon was stupid enough to think I would,” Chromia replied sarcastically.

 

Starscream let out a low growl, but decided to let Chromia think she was in complete control, as long as they were heading away from the other Autobots it didn’t really matter.

 

A short while later Starscream suddenly shot towards the ground.

 

“What are you doing? You’re going to kill us!” Chromia screamed.

 

Starscream pulled up a little at the last second and pulled off a perfect landing despite the extra weight on his back. As soon as his feet touched the ground Chromia tried to run, but Starscream quickly caught her.

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Starscream told her.

 

Chromia grinned at him a split second before a yellow blur shot over a nearby hill and slammed into him.

 

As Starscream quickly got back to his feet he glared at Bumblebee, “Well look who’s here, have you decided to take on mechs your own size instead of murdering innocent sparklings now?” he asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bumblebee demanded as he and Starscream slowly circled each other.

 

“Oh don’t sound so confused, when Soundwave hacked into the governments records he found out all about the second Allspark shard and the sparklings it created, the ones that you murdered. Did you even try communicating with them or did you just go in guns blazing and murder them all? Even the Decepticons have sworn not to kill any more sparklings for the sake of trying to keep our race alive and yet you, who claim to be an Autobot, the faction that supposedly respects and protects all sentient life, murdered innocent sparklings. They were probably terrified, confused and only trying to defend themselves from what they viewed as possible threats to their lives. The site of one of their own kind should have been a comfort to them and instead of calming and comforting them you murdered them,”  Starscream said, smirking slightly when he saw a look of guilt cross Bumblebee’s face before it was replaced by anger.

 

“I had to protect the humans!” Bumblebee said as he lunged at Starscream.

 

“Of course you did, because you value the lives of the fleshlings more than the lives of innocent sparklings,” Starscream easily dodged the attack, bots like Ironhide might be dangerous when in a state of blind rage, but Bumblebee didn’t have the experience to control himself that well and every time Starscream sidestepped, dodged or blocked an attack Bumblebee just became angrier.

Noticing that Chromia was trying to sneak away Starscream swiftly ended the battle by pinning Bumblebee down and firing a powerful shot through his leg at point blank range, leaving it nearly severed and completely paralyzed from the knee down.

 

“Now if you’re done making a fool of yourself I have better things to do than waste my time with a bot who‘s only real skill is murdering sparklings,” Starscream said as he dodged several blasts from Bumblebee’s canons as he headed over the hill where Bumblebee had come from and where Chromia had been heading.

 

As he crested the hill he was met by two large canons, one very angry Ironhide along with Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe who were all supposed to be off fighting Megatron. They all looked rather badly beaten, but still five to one didn’t seem like good odds.

 

“Nobody messes with my girlfriend and lives,” Ironhide said, his canons starting to glow.

 

Having no other choice Starscream took off into the air and headed back to where Thundercracker was still distracting the other Autobots. He let out a pained screech as Ironhide fired at him and managed to hit his leg before he could get out of range.

 

As soon as he was out of firing range he commed Thundercracker and told him to retreat.

 

“Since when do you retreat from a battle so quickly?” Thundercracker asked as he flew up next to Starscream.

 

“Since it puts the sparkling’s life in danger,” Starscream replied.

 

“At least we could have tried to take out a few Autobots, it’s not like the sparkling will survive without a femme anyways,” Thundercracker said.

 

“I won’t sit around and just watch another sparkli-” Starscream stopped as they flew over an old farm house. Scanning the area and not finding any sign of other humans in the area he turned and flew back towards the house.

 

“What are you doing?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Something so crazy and impossible it’s probably a waste of time to even try, but if I don’t do something now the sparkling won’t survive and a slim almost impossible chance of it surviving is better than not doing anything and watching it die,” Starscream replied as he landed behind a section of thick trees that grew in the middle of the large driveway, “Stay up there and keep an eye out for any other humans or Autobots,” Starscream told him over the com link as he waited silently.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Eva smiled as she stepped out the door to get the rest of the groceries she had just bought. Taking a deep breath of the clean country air her smile widened as she picked up a kitten that was sitting next to the door. “One year today, one full year and everyone said I wouldn’t last a month running the farm on my own. This certainly calls for a celebration, treats for everyone and cake and ice cream for me. And maybe a picnic in the cemetery with Great, Great grandma and grandpa, it’s a perfect day for it,” she said happily cradling the kitten in her arms and letting it play with her long brown hair as she carried it over to where the rest of its siblings were playing, “Now, you stay out from under foot while I’m carrying the groceries in,” she told it, as she set it down.

 

After stopping to pet each of the kittens she walked back to her car and had started to pull out more groceries. One of the older cats that had been walking across the driveway suddenly froze then started hissing and growling. Eva looked up just in time to see the cat with its back arched and tail fluffed up hiss one last time at something before it raced off in the opposite direction. Grabbing a long stick that was leaning up against a small out building that sat next to the driveway, Eva headed towards the trees, “Spot if that’s you I’m going to call the dog catcher!” she called angrily, assuming it was the dog from another farm that often harassed her cats.

 

Before she had time to realize what was happening a huge robot had stepped out from behind the trees, knocked her to the ground and pinned her there with one large hand. She cried out in shock, but didn’t scream or even make a sound after that, she knew perfectly well there was no one close enough to hear her screams.

 

“Wh- what do you want?” she demanded trying to keep the fear out of her voice, but failed miserably.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” the robot replied reaching over and grabbing a couple of old tires from beside a barn. Placing them under the edges of his hand he then pressed down a little more to make sure they provided enough support to prevent him from crushing her while still keeping her firmly pinned down, then positioned his fingers so her stomach was left exposed.

 

Eva struggled, trying to wriggle her way out from under his hand, but wasn’t able to move at all.

 

“Stop trying to get away, it’s no use,” he told her as he opened the cockpit on his chest and carefully took out a glass pod and set it gently on the ground, then braced his other hand against the ground to help support his weight.

 

The robot’s glowing red eyes suddenly dimmed and a second later a perfect replica appeared standing next to Eva, only he was no bigger than a human now.

 

“What are you doing?” Eve demanded as he knelt down next to her.

 

“Either wasting my time or finding a way to ensure the survival of my race,” he replied as his hand retracted and was replaced by a very sharp looking blade, “Now, I would advise you to hold very still, I have no desire to damage you more than necessary.”

 

Eva struggled a moment longer as he pulled her shirt up, “Hold still,” he commanded.

 

“Please, don’t do this,” Eva begged as he brought the blade closer to her.

 

His only reply was to suddenly cut into her stomach.

 

Eva screamed, turning her face to the side to avoid watching as she was cut open. The last thing she saw was the glass pod with a small robot no bigger than her two fists, a bright blue light slowly pulsing in its chest. Then everything went black as the pain overwhelmed her and she mercifully lost consciousness.

 

______________________________________________

 

 

“Tell me you’re not doing what it looks like you’re doing,” Thundercracker said as he flew in low over where Starscream was.

 

“If you have a better idea to give the sparkling some chance of surviving please share it with me, because I’ve run out of options,” Starscream replied.

 

“No, I don’t have any other ideas, but a human? What type of chance is there of the sparkling surviving in something organic?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Ninety-nine point nine percent chance that it will die, but that’s better than doing nothing and having a hundred percent chance of it dying,” Starscream replied, “If it does work though our race can be saved, we would have no problem finding enough humans to carry sparklings.”

 

“How do you even know where to put the sparkling with all that internal stuff and blood everywhere?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“The internet, the one useful thing humans have managed to create. Now get up higher and keep an eye out and quit bothering me,” Starscream told him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eva woke up and moaned, it felt as if someone had slugged her in the stomach. Opening her eyes she sat up and hesitantly pulled her shirt up to find a long scar across her stomach along with some busing, “How long have I been out if it’s already healed that much?” she said to herself shocked by how well healed it was.

 

“About two hours,” a voice said from behind her.

 

Eva jumped and turned to find the robot standing behind her and another one standing off to one side. “How can I be this well healed after what you did to me and what exactly did you do to me?” she asked as she tried to stand up while looking around for some way to escape.

 

She managed to get to her feet, but her legs gave out as soon as she did. With incredible speed the robot caught her before she could hit the pavement, it‘s large hand curling around her, “Be careful, you lost too much blood to be moving, I don’t want that sparkling injured because you’re too stupid to stay still,” he said.

 

Eva reluctantly sat back down, “You still haven’t answered my questions and what the heck is a sparkling?” she demanded angrily although she had a sinking feeling she already had a pretty good idea what was going on after what she had seen before passing out.

 

“You will not speak to me in that tone of voice!” he replied angrily.

 

“Fine then I’ll just leave and won’t speak to you at all,” Eva said as she started to try to get up again.

 

“I told you not to try to get up, you could hurt the sparkling if you fall,” he said sounding frustrated.

 

Eva crossed her arms and glared up at him, trying not to let herself think too much about the fact that he could easily crush her with one foot, “Then tell me what you did to me.”

 

He glared at her, but really had no choice but to put up with her attitude, he couldn’t risk any harm coming to the sparkling, “You healed so quickly because I used nanites to repair your damage as well as alter your body to carry the sparkling. A sparkling is similar to a human infant. In this case it hasn’t fully developed and required a female to carry it. I was unable to acquire a female of my own kind to carry it so rather than letting it die I decided to use a human,” he explained.

 

Feeling a small sense of victory at the realization that to some extent she could control the robot by doing anything that might put the sparkling in danger she decided she might as well find out as much as possible. Even if it annoyed him, if he was worried that her falling could hurt the sparkling she doubted he would do anything to hurt or kill her for being annoying and if she didn‘t keep talking she knew she would totally breakdown and freak out over what was happening to her, “How is this even possible? I’m human you’re a robot, how can it even be possible for my body to keep something mechanical alive?”

 

“It probably isn’t possible, but the sparkling was dying and humans are the only beings even remotely similar to my kind on this planet. Your bodies may be organic but in basic function are similar and your minds are primitive, but at least sentient. The nanites should create a connection between your body and the sparkling’s so it can absorb energy from you,” he told her.

 

“How long will it take before this thing is born?” Eva asked.

 

“Due to some complications during its early development I’m not entirely sure, but I would guess about six or seven months,” he replied.

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Eva asked.

 

“If you and the sparkling survive you’ll be the first of a collection of humans that will be taken to carry sparklings. If the sparkling dies you will be killed, I can’t risk you running off and telling the Autobots what I’m trying to accomplish,” he told her, “Now you will stay here with Thundercracker until I return.” he said indicating the other robot.

 

“So do you have a name? Mine is Eva,” she said.

 

“It’s Starscream,” he replied before taking off and transforming into a jet as he flew through a large hole in the roof of the abandoned warehouse they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will either be posting new chapters weekly or like with this chapter more often when I get reviews


	3. Chapter 3

When Starscream returned to the base Megatron and the other Decepticons were already there. Bracing himself to deal with a no doubt angry Megatron he walked in.

 

Before he could say anything Megatron had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

 

“I told you to watch the base, where have you been and where is Thundercracker?” Megatron demanded angrily.

 

“The last sparkling was dying, I had to do something to keep it alive,” Starscream managed to choke out.

 

“I don’t care about your stupid little sparklings, I gave you an order and you were to have obeyed that order,” Megatron told him as he threw him to the ground.

 

“But lord Megatron the estimates of how many Autobots have survived indicate that we are outnumbered five to one if they all come to earth and with the human’s help they are killing our soldiers faster than we can kill them. If we don’t find a way to keep sparklings alive our army will be destroyed before we have any chance of defeating the Autobots and our entire race will die out. If we can find a way to keep the sparklings alive we can grow an army a hundred times larger than that of the Autobots and defeat them before they even know we’ve discovered a way to grow the sparklings,” Starscream said kneeling in front of Megatron.

 

“He speaks the truth, the Autobots may be spread across the universe, but our numbers are drastically less than those of the Autobots, chance of defeating the Autobots without new reinforcements is nearly impossible,” Soundwave said.

 

Megatron looked up sharply at Soundwave obviously just as shocked that he was agreeing with Starscream as Starscream was.

 

“Fine, you may continue you’re attempts to keep the sparklings alive,” Megatron said then suddenly back handed Starscream hard enough to knock him to the ground, “But if you ever do anything without my permission again I will make you regret it.”

 

“Yes lord Megatron,” Starscream replied as he got up.

 

“Did you manage to keep the sparkling alive?” Megatron asked.

 

“It’s not possible to tell if it will survive yet, but it was still alive and seemed to be doing well when I left,” Starscream replied.

 

“Where did you leave it and why didn’t you bring it back here?” Megatron demanded.

 

“The only possible way to keep it alive without more energon was to place it in a femme to be carried. I was unable to capture one of the Autobot femmes so as a last resort I used a human which could not survive here,” Starscream explained.

 

“That’s disgusting, it better not have been my clone that you stuck in some gross little human,” a Decepticon said.

 

“I can’t believe you would use a human,” Megatron said making no attempt to hide his disgust and disapproval.

 

“It may not be the most appealing way of keeping the sparkling alive, but if it does survive we’ll be able to ensure the survival of our race. We could clone as many new Decepticons as we want if we can use human women to carry them. Then once our forces vastly outnumber the Autobots we can defeat them easily without them ever realizing how many of us there are,” Starscream told him.

 

“Starscream you’re an idiot, do you really think Prime wouldn’t become suspicious as to why we’re taking human women and do everything in his power to stop us and protect the humans once he finds out?” Megatron asked.

 

“If we do this carefully the Autobots won’t have any idea what we’re doing until it’s too late,” Starscream replied.

 

“You think we could take the hundreds of women it would take to grow a large enough army to crush the Autobots without them noticing that we’re taking them?” Megatron demanded.

 

“If we do it right, absolutely. The humans own behavior will make it easy to take them without being noticed. There are billions of humans around earth, and they kidnap and murder each other so often that if we spread out where we get them from, taking only one or two from each country maybe more from the larger countries and use our holoforms to kidnap them, no one will think it’s anything more than a common occurrence of one human kidnapping another,” Starscream replied, smirking when Megatron couldn’t come up with any other argument against his plan.

 

“Fine, you may continue this experiment, but you’re responsible for taking care of the human, I won’t have any of my other soldiers being taken away from battle for something that probably won’t work anyways,” Megatron told him.

 

“Yes sir,” Starscream replied before leaving.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Once Starscream had left Thundercracker had simply sat down leaning against one of the walls and seemed to be pretty much ignoring Eva until she tried to stand up and he had told her not to.

 

She had then just sat there looking around the warehouse trying to figure out some way of escaping once she had regained some strength. Her heart dropped and her stomach churned as she realized even if she could escape she would still have some type of alien growing inside of her, one that from what she had been told would most likely kill her. She suddenly felt like she had been dragged into some sci-fi horror movie, maybe she would wake up and find out it had all just been a horrible nightmare, but she had little hope of that and finally curled up and cried herself to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It was well after dark by the time Starscream returned to the warehouse.

 

“Where have you been? I thought you were coming right back, did it really take that long to deal with Megatron?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“It’s not exactly a short flight to the base and I had to get food for the human,” Starscream replied.

 

“How long could it possibly take to rip the roof off of one of their stores and grab what you want?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“We don’t want the Autobots finding out what we’re doing and stealing human food would look suspicious. I had to use my holoform, steal money from a couple of humans and then actually go into one of their stores to get the food,” Starscream replied, “How has the human been doing?”

 

“Well it tried to get up, but I told it not to and then it just sat there for a while, started crying and then fell asleep,” Thundercracker told him.

 

“At least it’s still alive and the sparkling seems to be alright, the nanites have made all the necessary connections to the human’s body. Now all we can do is wait and see if the human can provide enough energy to keep the sparkling alive and if it can absorb and use it,” Starscream said as he walked over to Eva and gently nudged her shoulder with one finger.

 

Eva glanced over her shoulder, then quickly sat up and backed a few feet away from Starscream, her heart pounding. It was going to take a while to get use to waking up to giant robots, “What do you want?” she demanded trying to keep her voice from quivering.

 

“You’re weak from the blood you lost, you need to eat,” he replied setting a couple of bags of food next to her.

 

For a moment she thought about refusing to eat, maybe if she didn’t eat it would kill the thing growing inside of her, but if it died then she would be killed. She would have to regain enough strength to escape first and then worry about getting rid of the thing, “What did you do, raid a health food store?” she asked as she looked at the food in the bags.

 

“This is all food that according to the internet is best for a pregnant human to eat,” he replied.

 

“Well I’m not a normal pregnant human am I? I’m just a human who’s had an ugly, parasitic little monster stuck into her,” Eva said.

 

“Shut up and eat!” Starscream commanded, his hands balling into fists.

 

Realizing that insulting the sparkling made him mad and yet he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her because of it she said, “Why should I, if it’s going to grow up to be even half as ugly as you are it would be kinder to just starve myself and let the thing die before it ever has to suffer looking in a mirror.”

 

All of a sudden Starscream’s fist came down shattering the cement floor only a few feet away from Eva and making her flinch, “Just remember this human, if the sparkling dies I will kill you and I guarantee it will be a slow painful death,” Starscream told her before storming off to the other side of the warehouse.

 

Now completely sure that as long as the sparkling was alive she wouldn’t be hurt no matter what she did or said Eva pulled out some of the food and ate while distracting herself by thinking of every insult she could come up with for Starscream or the sparkling. Once she finished eating she curled up and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Eva moaned as she woke up and tried to move, sleeping on the cement floor of the warehouse with only a couple of blankets had left her extremely sore. Sitting up and stretching her back as well as she could Eva glanced around the warehouse and noticed Thundercracker standing near one of the large doors.

Slowly getting up and stretching she decided she had nothing better to do so she forced down what little fear they still caused and walked towards him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing up? You are not to be up walking around without Starscream‘s permission,” he said when he noticed her.

 

Eva glared up at him, “Well I don’t see him around and I need to stretch, if you don’t like it, shoot me!” she said defiantly.

 

“Shouldn’t you be afraid of me?” Thundercracker asked sounding a little shocked and irritated by her attitude.

 

“Well let’s see, it’s already been made quite clear to me that there’s a good chance I won’t survive carrying the monster that’s inside of me and if I do survive then I’ll be imprisoned for the rest of my life. I’m going to either die or have a life worse than death to look forward to, why should I be afraid of you? The worse you can do to me is kill me and at least if you do then I don’t have to suffer any longer and it’ll ensure that one less of your kind comes into the world,” Eva replied.

 

“I could easily break a few of your bones without killing you,” he replied.

 

“Sure and put that extra stress on my body and risk killing the little monster? I highly doubt you would do that,” Eva replied with more confidence than she felt.

 

Before Thundercracker could reply Starscream walked back into the warehouse, “What is she doing up? I told you not to let it be up and moving around while I was gone,” Starscream demanded.

 

“You try controlling it when it’s not half conscious from blood loss and then, if you do any better you can complain,” Thundercracker replied.

 

Starscream looked down at Eva, “Get back over to your bed and stay there until I tell you to move,” he ordered.

 

“Make me,” she replied defiantly walking in the opposite direction and sitting down on some crates.

 

Starscream stood there rather shocked for a moment, “I said get over there now!” he ordered angrily.

 

“Go jump in a trash compactor,” she replied before turning her back to him.

 

“ _She knows we won’t hurt her as long as the sparkling is alive and seems to have no fear of us_ ,” Thundercracker told Starscream over their comlink.

 

“ _Why couldn’t it have been a normal human that would have cowered in fear and obeyed without question_?” Starscream asked.

 

“ _Because that would have made it too easy and Primus must hate you for some reason_ ,” Thundercracker replied then out loud asked, “Did you find a better place to keep the human?”

 

“Why don’t you just let me go home, it would be less stressful on me and therefore better for the little monster,” Eva suggested.

 

“And risk you running away and telling the Autobots what I’m trying to do? I don’t think so,” Starscream replied, “I’ve found an abandoned house in a large forest north of here, it’s remote enough if she tries to escape she won’t survive long enough to get anywhere she can contact other humans. We will need to pick up more supplies to take care of her though,” he told Thundercracker.

 

“We could always go back to my house for supplies, I doubt anyone has noticed I’m missing yet,” Eva said, hoping that if she could get back to her house she could at least find a way to let someone know what had happened to her.

 

“And I’m sure you could try to contact someone and let them know what’s going on while we’re there,” Starscream said.

 

“I can put out a jamming signal so she can’t use the phone or internet or anything to communicate with anyone. It would be easier than having to steal everything we need for her or stealing the money from humans and then having to buy the stuff,” Thundercracker suggested. 

 

“Fine, as long as there’s no sign of other humans in the area,” Starscream said then reached over and gently picked Eva up.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? Put me down!” Eva demanded.

 

“We’re leaving, now shut up and stay still,” he told her as the cockpit on his chest opened and he put her into the seat, the belts belting her in securely before he moved his hand away and the cockpit closed.

 

Eva kicked the glass of the cockpit then gasped as the seat or more correctly the rest of his body shifted while the seat stayed so that she was still sitting upright as his body transformed into a jet before taking off through the hole in the ceiling.

 

\--

 

A while later they circled over Eva’s house a few times before Starscream landed behind one of the barns, the cockpit opened and the belts released Eva.

As she began to try to climb out by herself a hand grabbed hers, “Let me help you, I don’t need you falling and killing the sparkling,” Starscream said.

 

“How do you do that?” Eva asked as she reluctantly let him help her down.

 

“It’s called a holoform, and far too advanced for a human to understand. Now hurry up,” he said half leading and half dragging her towards the house.

 

“What do you need from here?” Starscream asked her as they stepped into the house.

 

Eva stepped into the garage then handed him a couple of empty boxes, “Why don’t you box up all the food in the kitchen while I go pack my clothes,” she suggested as she grabbed a couple of burritos out of the fridge and threw them in the microwave.

 

“Fine, just don’t forget, Thundercracker is blocking all communication signals and if you try to escape he’ll see you,” Starscream told her.

 

“I know,” she replied angrily then after grabbing the burritos headed up to her room.

 

Once she was in her room she grabbed her largest suitcase out of the closet and quickly tossed all of her clothes that she could into it then walked over to her nightstand and grabbed a pen and paper. She quickly wrote _kidnapped, Decepticons, taking me north somewhere, contact Autobots, Starscream, Thundercracker, sparkling, trying to grow it-._ Eva quickly stuck the note under her alarm clock when she heard someone coming up the stairs and hoped that it would be enough to let someone know what was going on, if anyone found it. She quickly grabbed a small pocket knife off of the night stand, and stuck it into her bra, if she did survive carrying the little alien monster and wasn’t rescued she would kill herself before she spent the rest of her life as a prisoner. She then walked over to the closet and pulled out another suitcase as Starscream stepped into the room.

 

“How long is this going to take you?” he asked impatiently.

 

“Well I don’t exactly know where you’re taking me so I have to pack everything I might need, plus I‘m trying to eat while I pack since you didn‘t exactly give me time to eat anything before we left,” she replied taking another bite of her food before she started stuffing her pillow and blankets into the suitcase then grabbed another suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

 

When she came back out Starscream was just returning from taking the first two suitcases downstairs, “So, this place in the middle of a forest that you’re taking me to, does it have electricity? She asked.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t check,” Starscream replied.

 

“Well you’re real helpful,” she replied shoving the suitcase into his arms before grabbing her iPod and it’s speakers and heading downstairs.

 

Once downstairs she grabbed another box and put her laptop and a huge pile of DVDs into it then filled another box with books.

 

“Do you really need all of this?” Starscream asked.

 

“Only if you don’t want me to get bored, but if you don’t mind me having nothing better to do than think of new ways to describe how unbelievably ugly you are then you can just leave those last two boxes here,” she replied as she walked out of the room trying not to smile when he started to carry the boxes out to where he had set the others.

 

Once she was sure they had grabbed everything she might need or want Thundercracker landed and Starscream loaded as much of the stuff as he could fit into his cockpit, “Why do I have to carry all of this stuff?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Because I have to transport the pain in the aft human, unless you would rather deal with her,” Starscream said.

 

“Hey bird brain, if there isn’t a decent bed where you’re taking me, grab the bed out of the spare bedroom. I can’t possibly sleep on the floor again, it hurts me and if I’m in pain it causes me stress which isn’t good for a pregnant woman,” Eva said walking up next to his foot. 

 

“Did she just call you bird brain?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Well it works doesn’t it? His face kind of reminds me of a bird of prey. Okay I’ve never seen any bird that ugly, but in some deformed way it does, so bird brain works,” she said ignoring the irritated growl from Starscream as she walked away.

 

“I’m perfectly fine with being the luggage carrier, load me up. I‘ll even make the second trip if we have to bring the bed,” Thundercracker told Starscream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Once Thundercracker had everything he could carry Starscream helped Eva back into his cockpit and they took off.

 

The farther they flew the more remote the area below them became, small towns and farm land changing to thick forests with fewer and fewer roads.

 

“Hey bird brain, I think you should land for a while,” Eva said after a while.

 

“Why on earth would I do that? And stop calling me bird brain, my name is Starscream,” he told her.

 

“I don’t feel so good, I think I need to get out of here for a while,” she told him.

 

“We’ll be there in few minutes, you can get out then,” Starscream replied.

 

“I really think I need to get out now,” she said.

 

“Well too ba-” he stopped suddenly as something warm and slimy hit his control panel, “Why you disgusting little insect, how dare you-”

 

“Oh shut up, I tried to warn you and if you don’t land now and get me out of here the smell is going to make me throw up again,” she told him.

 

Starscream reluctantly but quickly landed and opened the cockpit. Eva climbed out onto his wing before he could activate his holoform, once he activated it he helped her down then transformed.

 

After a moment of staring disgustedly at his chest he shut his cockpit and said, “Come here,” as he leaned down to grab Eva.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked as he began to walk holding her in one hand while using the other to make sure no tree branches hit her.

 

“We’re walking the rest of the way, it’s not far, I have no way of getting that stuff out of my cockpit here and I certainly don‘t want any more of it on me. You humans are disgusting creatures,” he told her.

 

\-----------

 

After a few minutes of walking Eva could see a lake through the trees, “Is the house near that lake?” she asked trying to keep her mind off of her stomach.

 

“Yes, the house sits back in the trees at the edge of it,” he replied.

 

“Um, how about we take a break,” Eva suggested as she began to feel like she was going to throw up again.

 

“We’re almost there, why would we stop now?” Starscream asked as he continued to walk.

 

Eva turned to glare at him then moved to the side of his hand closest to his chest, “I don’t think it was the flying that made m-” she stopped suddenly as the rest of her breakfast suddenly hit Starscream’s chest. After a few dry heaves she looked up and couldn’t help feeling a sense of satisfaction as he had suddenly let out a startled yelp and held her out away from his body as the stuff dripped down through the openings in his armor and into the exposed wires.

 

“You did that on purpose!” Starscream accused angrily.

 

“I asked you to stop,” Eva replied simply.

 

“You could have done that off the other side of my hand instead of down my chest,” he said.

 

Eva grinned evilly up at him, “What fun would that have been, if I’m going to throw up I might as well get some entertainment out of it.”

 

“I hate humans,” Starscream muttered as he started walking again.

 

“I can assure you the feeling is mutual,” Eva replied.

 

\----

 

As soon as they stepped out of the trees Thundercracker walked over to them, “Take her to the house,” Starscream said handing Eva to him.

 

“What is that smell?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“That’s what happens when you don’t put me down as soon as I ask you too. Isn‘t that right, bird brain?” Eva called cheerfully as she watched Starscream walk out into the lake.

 

“Just take that disgusting thing to the house, now!” Starscream called back sounding like he was about ready to kill someone.

 

“What exactly did you do to him?” Thundercracker asked quietly enough Starscream wouldn’t be able to hear him.

 

“I threw up on him,” Eva replied.

 

Thundercracker didn’t respond for a moment and looked distracted, “Are you okay?“ Eva asked.

 

After another second he started laughing quietly, “No wonder he’s so upset. And yes, I’m fine, I was looking up the meaning of ‘throw up,” he told her.

 

“Looking it up?” Eva asked.

 

“Yes we can link into your internet to get any information we might need about your kind,” he explained as he set her down in front of a small cabin.

 

Eva walked in and grimaced at the condition of the place, there was a combination kitchen and living room, a bedroom and luckily a bathroom, all of the plumbing was hand pumps, but it was better than nothing. Everything had a thick coating of dust and cobwebs hung all over the place. There was a large fireplace with a large iron kettle hanging in it, an old iron cook stove, a large sink and a small section of counter with a couple of cupboards, “This is just going to be great,” she said looking out at the sky through a hole in the ceiling.

 

As she stepped back outside Starscream was just walking towards the house, “Hey puke pit, if you expect me to stay in there you need to get a ton of cleaning supplies and get it cleaned out, because if the dust and crud in there doesn’t kill me, it’ll at least make me sick.”

 

“Puke pit?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“Yeah, he had a cock _pit_ full of puke, puke pit. Anyways he did say to stop calling him bird brain,” she replied.

 

“If that sparkling dies I am going to make sure you suffer the most unimaginably long and painful death possible,” Starscream told her.

 

“Yeah, well until then you’d better get busy, puke pit,” Eva said patting his foot with her hand before walking down to the edge of the lake.

 

“You know I bet she’d get along great with Skywarp, think he’ll make it to earth anytime soon?” Thundercracker asked.

 

“I hope not, I don’t need some human giving him any ideas. Keep an eye on her and try to figure out if she‘s sick, we don‘t need her throwing up again and if I have to find medicine for her it would be nice to know before I come back. I’m going to get the rest of the stuff,” Starscream told Thundercracker before taking off.


End file.
